


The Fox

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [309]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles isn't named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/14/19: "dawn, stay, mud"





	The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/14/19: "dawn, stay, mud"

The fox peered at Derek from among the reeds along the river. Its paws and snout were muddy, as if it had been hunting.

Derek knew a shapeshifter when he saw one, and this one looked too lean to have much experience living as an animal.

Derek also knew shapeshifters had mostly terrible stories to tell.

The fox stayed put, watching while Derek searched his pockets, finding some packages of jerky. Not Derek's idea of a good breakfast, but the fox gobbled it up hungrily, then, licking its mouth, resumed its staring contest with Derek as the dawning sun brightened.


End file.
